Melatonin production at night in animals has been shown to be involved in seasonal rhythms of reproduction, migration, and hibernation. This protocol examines the results of melatonin production using a very sensitive analytic technique in six patients with winter depression and four healthy control subjects at each of the four seasons of the year and under different conditions of natural and dim light.